


Of Pintucks and Family Reunions

by GayForWerewolves



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Feels, Gen, concerned mama! Dís, lots of hugs, small bits of sads, the reclaiming of Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor's citizens are finally coming back to the mountain and Dís has a few things to say about how her boys all took care of themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pintucks and Family Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened because I was talking about the tucks in Fili and Kili's tunics on tumblr on this post: http://gem-under-the-mountain.tumblr.com/post/142357199163/the-fact-that-their-shirt-styles-match-aside-from
> 
> And then I was talking to goldberryintherushes about it and then yeah okay so this happened.

The first caravan of returning Ereborian dwarves was set to arrive at the mountain. The morning broke and soon there was a small crowd, made up of The Company and the Iron Hills soldiers who decided to stay and make a new life, waiting for them at the great gates. Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli made up the front.

Thorin leaned heavily against the single crutch keeping him up. He was almost entirely healed from his injuries but his full energy hadn’t returned, and he still became fatigued if he stood for too long. But, Thorin was determined to meet his sister and their people at the gates for this momentous occasion. On his right, Fíli was trying to stand still and proud but those standing closest to him could see how he rocked back slightly on his heels, something he was known to do when nervous. Kíli, on the other hand, made no effort to hide his anticipation and anxiety, bouncing slightly in place to the left of Thorin and constantly moving his hands around to different positions as if he didn’t know what to do with them. Thorin would have scolded him, but it would have had no effect. Besides, everyone was feeling the same nervous energy, at least one of the youngest of them could let it out.

A cry broke out as the first dwarves broke the hill line and waved and called back to the crowd at the gates. Soon there were more dwarves than could easily be counted making the trek up the wide path to the main gates, Princess Dís at their center, the gold ornaments in her hair, one of the few nice things she had saved from Erebor in her youth, glinting in the sun.

Kíli was nearly vibrating in his skin and Fíli had given up all pretense of trying to look regal when their mother finally made it to the gates. All around them people were reuniting with family and Dís wasted no time at all in wrapping both her arms around all three of her boys. Thorin grunted but Fíli and Kíli both moved their arms to support him and he couldn’t deny that it was nice having his family all in one place again, specially if that place was the home they were _supposed_ to have. Dís pressed her forehead to Thorin’s and they all just stayed in the tangled embrace for quite a while. Dís was the first to let go.

She stood back to look at them all. Here they were, the only family she had left after losing so many. They were battered and war torn, but alive and clearly healing and that was all that mattered. Kíli bent down to grab the crutch that Thorin had dropped in favor of hugging his family to hand back to his uncle and Dís noticed the side seams of his tunic showed off skin when he stretched.

“Did you grow during the quest!?” She asked, going up close to Kíli and holding her hand to the top of his head to measure his height. Kíli had been about as tall as she was when he had left with his brother to join up with their uncle and now her hand cleared her own head by about two inches, just barely hitting the combs she had holding her braids piled onto the back of her head.

“You did!” She exclaimed and Kíli beamed down at his mother before his smile turned confused as she huffed and pushed him back to look at him better, pulling at his vest and tunic in a fussing motherly way. “Why do you still have all three tucks in your tunic?” She asked, pushing his vest aside and then shooting a scolding look in Fíli and Thorin’s direction. 

“Amad, we were a little busy.” Kíli said, his cheeks pink with embarrassment at being fussed over like a pebble by his mother. “Y’know, on the road, fighting wargs and orcs and stuff?”

“Not to mention being locked in an elven prison with no knives” Fíli added and Kíli nodded. Dis still didn’t look impressed.

“What was the point of me getting you tunics that were too big and putting tucks in them before you left if you weren’t even going to use them?” She abandoned her search of Kíli’s clothes to go inspect Fíli’s “Did you grow and forget to undo your tucks as well?” Fili wore a jerkin over his tunic and Dis huffed before she gave Fíli a look that could only mean ‘tell me what I want to know’.

“No, Amad, I’m still the same height, not a tall freak like Kíli.” He said with a grin and a laugh, looking at his brother standing behind his Dís, as Kíli stuck his tongue out at him. Dis sighed but her smile was back on her face.

“Oh my boys, who is ever going to take care of you?” She turned to Thorin. “You too.” she said going to put her hand on his shoulder. He half smiled at her. “Take better care of yourself.” she said, running her hand over his arm “You’re the only brother I’ve got left.” She and Thorin shared a quiet moment of remembering their bright and golden brother, taken too soon to the halls of Mahal, before once more Dís smiled and seemed to fill with energy.

“Well!” She said, clapping her hands together and striking up a change of subject, “How about my family shows me around our mountain again.” Thorin and Fíli and Kíli all smiled at her, bright and happy. Every time anyone mentioned how Erebor was theirs again, they couldn’t keep the smiles from their faces, least of all Thorin. 

“There are a few places that look as if they were left untouched.” He told her, grateful for the unspoken slow pace they were taking as they started walking into the mountain.

“Really!?” Dís’ eyes lit up at that and Thorin nodded.

“The library is the most valuable find, but you’ll be happy to hear that the jewel cutters guild seems intact, if dusty.” he added.

“Oh! I’ll have to clean it up and get it running again then, won’t I? I wonder if any of the work we left behind is still there?” Thorin shrugged and half smiled at her as if to say ‘maybe’. Dís smiled back and linked her arm loosely around Thorin’s as the boys overtook them and called after another young dwarf that Dís only vaguely knew, who was being hauled into what looked like a crushing bear hug from a very small dwarrowdam who clearly hid her true strength behind her soft and kind looking exterior. Dis noticed Dwalin as he seemed to be hovering near this group. He looked up to see the boys and also noticed Dís and Thorin behind them, waving in greeting and Thorin and Dís waved back. It would be nice to see her cousins again, too, Dís mused, and she made a note to ask Dwalin why he seemed so nervous around this family of dwarves she didn’t know very well.

Kíli dropped something and leaned over to pick it up and his too short tunic rode up much too high again and Dís sighed, shaking her head.

“Maybe before we take the tour though, I should settle in.” She looked up at Thorin and added. “And I can let Kíli’s tuck out and fix his silly short tunic that you should have noticed.” Thorin had the decency to look sheepish.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I thought might need a little clarification:  
> -Yes, Dís' craft is gem cutting. It takes skill, precision, and a good eye. Plus would be a very valued trade among dwarves. I thought it was fitting. :)  
> -Yes, Dwalin is hovering near the Ri family. And yeah you've read my fics (probably), you know why he's doing that. ;3  
> -Yes, Mama Ri is crazy strong. Just like her babies.


End file.
